The Best Ninja in Class
by eragon224
Summary: What if Naruto was the best in class and Hinata was the worst but Naruto still played all the pranks anyway NaruXHina fanfic Rated M for sexual content and such
1. The Best Ninja In Class

The Best Ninja in Class

**So, I got a new idea for a fanfic and I know I need to update the others, I just have like 8 ideas at a time and I can't help but begin them but after I do I get confused and don't know which one to do, but I started watching Naruto recently (yeah, I know, really late) and I thought up a good Fanfic. **_**I do not own Naruto!**_

Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

It was morning, a scratchy laughter and deep voiced yelling were trailing down the road as a blond kid with spiky hair was being chased by two Journeyman Ninja while holding a paint can containing yellow paint. "Hahahaha, losers, wannabes, you're just afraid to do the things I do, you've never caught me so what makes you think you can now?!"

The blond boy said as he jumped up on the roof, the boy dropping his chest to his waist and sticking his arms out backwards, his feet starting to glow blue as he focused his chakra into them, he then jumped onto the side of the Hokage building, running up it. "Get back here Naruto!" The two ninja yelled as they did the same, Naruto then jumped up onto the roof of the Hokage building and vanished, it being a shadow clone, the two ninja jumping onto the roof to find Naruto nowhere to be seen.

"Psh, what idiots, I can't believe they ran after my Shadow clone for that long" Naruto said, his hands behind his head, the paint can swing behind his head as he walked through the city, he was looking up into the sky when he bumped into a black haired boy with an even sharper spiked hairdo.

"Oh, if it isn't Sasuke the 2nd best in class" Naruto said while smiling his signature smile, "Tch, I'll beat you one day Naruto" The boy in blue said before he walked off toward the ninja school mumbling.

Naruto walked behind him after dropping the paint can off at a nearby trash can, he then walked with his hands on top of his head, looking up at the sky once more, some people nearby looking at him and whispering, probably insulting him or making rumors about him, but he didn't care, he was best in class and soon he'd be a real ninja. Once Sasuke and Naruto got to their class they sat in their respective seats, Naruto in the Middle back, Sasuke in the Middle front, then Iruka sensei walked in, everyone falling silent to wait for their instructions from him.

"Alright everyone, today we will be reviewing the Transformation Jutsu everyone come on up and get in a line" Naruto got in the back of the line while Sasuke got in the front, most of them turned into Iruka but Naruto had a funny prank he's been dying to play.

"Last, Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone was watching him as he put his hand sign up, chakra swirling around him until he suddenly turned into a naked girl, thin strips of mist around him hiding the most private spots and his nipples, most of the boys in the class (including Iruka Sensei) having a nosebleed.

Iruka yelling at Naruto that had already gotten back to his seat with a smirk on his face, a chuckle coming from it, he then looked at a black haired female that was looking at him, her grey eyes locked on to his "The worst student..." He said in a quiet voice so no one would hear him, the female turning away blushing.

After class was over, Naruto decided to train in the forest at his training area, he started toward there, staring up at the sky thinking of the girl, "She's the worst student in class, Hinata Hyuga, a part of one of the most important clans, Hyuga Clan, the bearers of the Byakugan an Occular Gene Jutsu like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, only a lot less rare.

" After a while of thinking he finally made it to the training ground, he started out by kicking a tree that was about a fourth the way gone with dent like markings in the side of it, after that he decided to take a jog.

In the middle of his run he heard splashing, he ducked down behind some bushes, listening intently, he then noticed he was on a gravel ground, not realizing because he was deep in thought, he looked above the bushes quietly, seeing a girl about his age with black hair, he watched as she dances on the water, his eyes getting wide as he saw she didn't have any clothes on, her black hair shining in the moonlight.

"The…..Worst Student"

To Be Continued

**Alright, I know that the water dancing scene comes later in the series but I wanted it to be like this. Rate and Review please.**


	2. Enter: Hinata Hyuga The Worst Ninja

The Best Ninja in Class

**Alright guys, Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter, I know my writing style isn't the best but I'm just a freshie in high school and I'm not good with English so…..Yeah…. ONTO THE SECOND CHAPTER! **_**I don't own Naruto**_

Enter: Hinata Hyuga the Worst Student in Ninja Class

"Alright everyone, today you will take the test to graduate the ninja school and get the chance tobecome Genin, the lowest level of ninja." Iruka said, Naruto resting his head on his arms staring at Hinata remembering the night before.

_Flashback_

Naruto walked up onto the water, his hands sliding into his pockets, his orange jacket tied on his waist "What are you doing out here?" Hinata turning around in surprise, the moonlight shining onto her, giving Naruto a perfect view of her nude body.

"N-Na-N-N-Naru-!" Hinata stuttered, her face going crimson, steam exploding out of her head from her embarrassment. She then started to fall, her back hitting a warm pair of arms, Naruto having caught her before she hit the water, her feet now barely in the water.

Naruto walked over to a tree on the land, holding her in one arm, untying his jacket from his waist and putting it on the ground in front of the tree. "Geez, who faints when they're naked" He then sat her down on his jacket, finding her clothes nearby.

When Naruto got back, Hinata was starting to come too, he quickly put her jacket around her upper body before she was fully lucid. "You ok Hinata?" Hinata looked up at him, blushing, tears in her eyes from the immense embarrassment "Y-yeah."

He was about to walk away when Hinata stopped him by grabbing his pants, Naruto looking back at her "Hinata?" Hinata looked up at him, her face crimson fire. "N-Naruto, uh, th-thank you for your jacket." Naruto blushed deeply, looking at his jacket that was being lightly straddled on by her ass.

"A-are you cold Hinata?" He turned away, his face a light rose. "Y-yeah…c-could you sit next t-too me?" Naruto looked back at her blushing a blood red, Hinata being surprised by the sudden action, her hands going up in defense, "I-I mean you d-don't have to Naruto" Hinata turning away, embarrassed.

Naruto looked at her surprised then a small smile when across his lips, turning around and sitting next to the mostly naked girl. After a few minutes, the female fell onto his shoulder, her head leaning against the side of his own, and her breasts up against his arm.

"Hm? Hinata?" He looked at her sleeping face, a light blush going across his cheeks, she was really cute when she slept "Almost….like a princess." He slowly leaned toward her, his eyes closing as he leaned 'I'm sorry Hinata, one day, we'll do this when you're awake, but right now…'

His lips connected with hers, pushing against her deeply the kiss deepening 'I guess I should get her dressed and carry her back to her house.' He broke the kiss, reaching over to her clothes, grabbing her underwear, blushing deeply.

"Damn it, why didn't she put these on before she fell asleep" He said in a low growl, he slowly got up, making sure she didn't fall. He got in front of her, looking down at her, the jacket not covering her bare garden.

"Geez…..." He kneeled down, putting her panties onto her legs, the air started to smell a little sweet, Hinata's face turning a bright red, a soft sound coming from her mouth. Naruto blinked once, another time, and one last time, his eyes staring at her sacred garden, it starting to get wet.

Narutos whole face becoming red, he slipping her panties on all the way, looking at her facial expression, his pants becoming tight. "I need to stop being such a perv." He then put on her pants and zipped her jacket up.

"Alright, guess I'll carry her" He picked her up, then picking his jacket up from off the ground, it smelling like her. He then starting through the forest, the female moaning every few minutes, the crotch of her pants starting to get soaked.

'Alright, no big deal, just a very pretty girl getting off while dreaming in my arms, nothing weird about that' once he got to the Hyuga residence he jumped over the wall, passing by the guards quietly. He walked around the house, looking left and right before he came to a room that smelled most like her.

"That must be it" He slide the door open, entering her room, looking around the females' room. He set Hinata down on the bed, walking back to the door, closing it, he then sat down on a chair in her room, looking at her.

She then moaned what sounded to be a very familiar name, "N-Naruto!" Naruto staring at her, blushing deeply, he walked over to her slowly unzipping her jacket, looking at her bare breasts, gently setting his right hand down on one of them, Hinata gasped then moaned.

'I'm such a perv' Naruto blushed deeply then jumped out of the window **(Though you would see some hard lemon? Nope, that's for another chapter)**

_Flashback end_

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?!" Iruka yelled, Naruto jumped from his seat "S-sorry" Hinata looking back at him, blushing deeply. 'I can't believe I fell asleep half naked, next to Naruto…..did he do anything to me?'

Hinata blushed deeply at the thought of Naruto doing something to her while she was sleeping, she started to bite her thumb nail, closing her eyes, starting to gently rub her crotch. Since she was on the end of a desk and no one else was really there she continued rubbing, her crotch getting soaked.

Naruto looked over at her, eyes widening as he saw what she was doing, his face turning bright red. He took out a piece of paper, folding it into a fake shuriken, writing on one of the blades, throwing it at her, it landing in front of her.

Hinata stopped, looking at the shuriken, reading it 'Stop! If you get to excited you'll cum and moan in the middle of class." Hinatas eyes widening, having not even realized she was masterbating, she was embarrassed even more than she was already.

"Now, Naruto it's time for your test, and Hinata you're next, you'll be doing the Cloning Jutsu." Both sighed in relief since they were rather good at it, Naruto jumped down from desk to desk until he reached the floor, walking out of the class. He came back a minute later with his headband on, Hinata went out next then came back with a headband aswell, it being around her neck.

"Alright everyone, in a couple of days we'll have orientation and you'll find out what squad you're in, since we don't have the right amount of people, Squad 24 will only have 2 people." Iruka smiled and walked out of the class, "See ya in a few days"

**And that's the end of the chapter, I know it didn't really explain much but it was entertaining, I'm gonna write long chapters from now on. Rate and Review.**


	3. The Unexpected Sensei

The Best Ninja in Class

**Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time, I've been to lazy honestly, and I can't real come up with good ideas like I use to be able to, but this chapter will blow you away I promise, there may be some lemon maybe not. ;) ;) I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would probably be a hentai.**

The next few days went by fast and normal, Naruto doing his normal training and occasionally talking to Kurama. (Yes, he's already accepted Kurama) Hinata usually stalked him, hiding her presence from him.

Once the day of the groups came, once team 24 came around only two ninja students were left and they were Naruto and Hinata, since Naruto had the highest grades and Hinata had the lowest (Hinata has the lowest basically so they can be together, I'll need to think of a real reason later)

Everyone's Shinobi had already arrived and left, even the Team seven Kakashi Sensei, Hinata and Naruto were still waiting, avoiding contact with each other, Naruto then sighing and walking to the door, kneeling down, putting his hand on the ground infront of it, a seal appearing.

"This is what he gets for being late." Hinata looking at it, eyes wide "N-Naruto, that's a Booby Trap Jutsu, are you sure it'll be safe? It could harm him…how do you even know how to do one of those?"

"It's easier than it looks, anyway, he's a Shinobi so no way will it hurt him that badly" Naruto chuckling, a shadow going over him, the shadow having long spiky hair and a robe, Hinata looking up at the man behind Naruto with great fear.

"Hm? So you finally showed up?" Naruto turning, his eyes widening, his mouth gawking, backing up, falling to the floor on his ass, there above him was one of the great three Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Naruto, looking around the Sannin, seeing the justu having disappeared.

"W-w-wait, b-but you're a S-Sannin, we're supposed to be trained by a Shinobi!" Naruto yelling, pointing at the Sannin, him crossing his arms, a giant smile spreading across his face "Yes but, well, the one you were appointed to has well…..gone out on a mission and won't be back for quite some time."

"B-But didn't you like leave so you didn't have to return here?!" Narutos eyes still wide, waving his finger at the male, "Not exactly." The real Shinobi being outside of the door, having been knocked out quietly.

(If you haven't figured it out yet, Jiraiya saw what happened at the river and wanted to teach these two so he could get more material for his books)

"Alright you two, we'll be going down to the river to practice some stuff" Both being shot out of their shock, eyes widening, them both looking at each other, blushing scarlet. "Hm? What's the matter?" Jiraiya smirking as he asked. 

"Nothing" Naruto saying, getting up, walking to the middle desk, picking up his jacket that he had set there for the time being, putting it on, leaving the front open cause he thought he looked cooler that way.

All three of them going down to the river it being about 3 P.M. when they finally got there, Hinata blushing scarlet, remembering the events that took place here.

"Alright, we're gonna do a little test." Jiraiya holding up a single bell on a string, a wide smirk across his face. "You're gonna try to get these bells from me, if you don't by the sun sets than both of you will be locked in the cave over there for the entire night."

Naruto gritting his teeth, putting his hands in his jacket pocket, gripping some shuriken. "So all we need to do is get the bell? I'm guessing only one of us will succeed since there's only one bell." Jiraiya smirking, "Exactly."

Both ninja getting ready, Naruto taking up a squatting position, pulling his shuriken out, Hinata taking out a Kunai knife, holding it infront of her, squatting slightly.

"Start!" Jiraiya bursting into smoke, having disappearing when it cleared, Naruto being gone as well, Hinata looking around before disappearing herself to find a safe hiding spot.

Naruto being under the earth, his eyes closed, listening intently throughout the nearby ground, listening for the sandals of the Sannin.

Once he heard them above him, he reached up and threw the Shuriken he had directly above him to through the man off balance which it did, Naruto then gripped the mans ankles, pulling him underground to his neck, all while Naruto pulling himself up to aboveground, smirking as the Sannin was caught.

"Decapitation" Naruto reaching for the bell, the Jiraiya suddenly turning into a log through a puff of mist, Narutos eyes widening as the man jumped down, landing on the kids back, Naruto face planting onto the ground.

"Good try, very clever, but you were careless as well." Jiraiya then jumping off the young male, Naruto pulling his head out of the ground, landing in a squatting positon, pulling out Kunai and Shuriken, them being infused with his wind affinity, Jiraiya's eyes widening, sidestepping, nearly dodging the razor sharp weapons, them cutting down a tree that was behind the Sannin.

"What the-…?" Jiraiya staring in disbelief "You're rather interesting kid, what's your name?" Naruto smirked right back at him "Naruto Uzumaki!"" Jiraiya's eyes widening at the name and the smirk "Uzumaki you say? Interesting." Jiraiya smirking, taking up a fighting stance. "Show me what you got."

Naruto running at the Sannin, his feet moving quicker than ever before, jumping, sending a punch toward the Sannin, him catching it, then using his own body weight, and the stable place his hand was, he spun his body, sending a kick to the Sannin shoulder, him catching it with his other hand.

"Fell for it." Jiraiya's eyes widening as Naruto then suddenly leant back with so much force it brought Jiraiya off the ground, them both flipping, Naruto now being on top, pinning the male with the hand and leg that he caught, Naruto reaching over to the bell, grabbing it, pulling it off.

Naruto then jumping off of the Sannin, smirking gleefully, holding the bell in his hand, looking at the Sannin, Jiraiya in utter disbelief. He then smirked, standing up, clapping, Hinata coming out from the bush she was hiding in, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You're interesting Naruto, I like you." Hinata standing and walking over to Naruto, "You're so strong, I can't believe you beat a Sannin." Naruto laughing loudly, then frowning, having been too caught up in the fight to realize what Hinata will have to go through tonight.

Hinata noticing his facial expression, frowning as well, looking over at the dark cave that was near the waterfall, shivering at it. "Jiraiya Sensei?" Naruto said, looking up at the Sannin, him looking confused "Yes Naruto?" Naruto smiled widely "I want to spend the night in the cave with Hinata."

Jiraiya smirking on the inside, hoping something like this was going to happen, "Are you sure Naruto? You did win." Jiraiya putting on a fake frown, Naruto nodding, Hinata smiling brightly "Yeah, I camp out all the time but I've never camped in a cave before, it's a new experience."

"Well, alright, if you want to for sure, it's almost dark soon." All three of them heading to the cave, Naruto gathering dry sticks and logs on the way, Hinata picking up a few sticks to carry aswell, Naruto setting down the pile of sticks in the corner of the cave.

"You may want to try and catch some fish before dark, I'll be in the tree, writing stuff down." Jiraiya thinking about the fight that just occurred 'I never thought that Minato's kid would be my student, this is gonna be fun.' The Sannin smirking on the inside.

Naruto making 2 make-shift fishing rods, handing one to Hinata, sitting down at the edge of the lake, casting the line, sticking the end of it in the ground, smiling gently, Hinata sitting next to him, doing the same.

By night fall they had captured ten fish and put them on leafs so they don't touch the ground, them entering the cave, Naruto making a camp fire inside the cave, Jiraiya walking up to the mouth of the cave, waving at them, "See you tomorrow" Jiraiya then closing up the mouth of the cave with Earth Ninjutsu.

Naruto sighing, picking up one of the fish, cleaning the guts out with one of his Kunai then scaling with it, sharpening a stick, sticking the fish on the stick, doing the same with another one, handing it to Hinata, putting it over the fire, it starting to cook, Hinata doing the same, blushing as she did.

Jiraiya entering a secret passage in the wall, crawling up it, looking through two peep holes on the ceiling where it's darkest, seeing the two cooking fish together, Jiraiya chuckling, hoping for some good material tonight.

**Next time I'm gonna do the night and maybe some lemon ;) hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't been on lately, please don't hate me.**


End file.
